<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green looks good on us by Firebird_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007741">Green looks good on us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18'>Firebird_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choni One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from @taytay_tom on Wattpad: Part 3 of green looks good on you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choni One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/994425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green looks good on us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll admit... I do not watch Riverdale anymore. And the only thing that'll get me to watch it again is if a cute girl makes me watch it with her.</p>
<p>So any of this is gonna be back when Choni were thriving</p>
<p>I've also got a few prompts from people to get through in the next few weeks :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl knew that jealousy was irrational and uncontrollable but come on! Her girlfriend was fit as fuck and she knew it. Unfortunately so did everyone else with eyes. And while Toni always insisted that Cheryl was a thousand times hotter, Cheryl knew that the bad-girl, soft butch bisexual thing that Toni had going for her was waay more alluring.</p>
<p>Which is why she wasn’t surprised that she was the jealous one in their relationship. Sure she’d been extra harsh on Veronica at a few cheer practices after the whole camera needing incident. And sure she’d almost torn her head off as well but that was all very low-key Cheryl-esque anyway so she barely even counted it as jealousy.</p>
<p>She’ll admit going off on one at a few Serpents was more out of line for her but still, compared to her they really were the dirt on her Louboutins. And helping the boys beat Toni at pool had merely been her trying to get along with her girlfriend’s friends… she wasn’t feeling lonely that night.</p>
<p>But she likes to think that she’s got it under control nowadays.</p>
<p>Unlike her girlfriend.</p>
<p>Case in point:</p>
<p>They were sat in Pop’s with the usual Scooby Gang and Cheryl could feel every time Toni’s hand flexed on her thigh. Toni had been glaring at Reggie, who was sat at the bar, for the last twenty minutes.</p>
<p>When they’d walked in Reggie had made some stupid ass comment about Cheryl’s legs and the heels or some shit; Cheryl wasn’t really listening. All she did was flip her hair and press a deep kiss to Toni’s lips before they sat down.</p>
<p>“Babe.” Cheryl turned to look at Toni after her nails had dug in just slightly too tight. Toni looked at her, the picture of innocence; straw between her lips, wide eyes and high eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“You okay?” Cheryl asked, taking a hold of Toni’s chin between her fingers and thumb when she’d clearly opened her mouth to say ‘fine’.</p>
<p>“He’s a douche.” Toni mumbled. Cheryl snorted and looked at Toni with a ‘duh’ look.</p>
<p>“Which is why I flipped him off before he’d even opened his mouth.” Cheryl pointed out. Toni huffed and folded her arms across her chest with a pout.</p>
<p>The rest of them were watching them in amusement.</p>
<p>“I thought Cheryl was the jealous one?” Archie asked with a snicker.</p>
<p>“Please, Toni should be the one clawing people’s eyes out.” Jughead laughed as he leant into Betty’s side.</p>
<p>“Babe,” Toni whined, “Make them stop.” The table laughed and Cheryl pressed her lips to Toni’s cheek, leaving a bright red outline behind.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>While Cheryl found Toni’s jealousy cute, she couldn’t help but notice their differences.</p>
<p>Cheryl got vaguely insecure and dressed to the nines to impress her girlfriend, while also executing her target with vicious comebacks.</p>
<p>Toni on the other hand quietly stewed, her hands always staying on Cheryl somewhere, like a silent proclamation of ‘mine’.</p>
<p>Cheryl had figured that was all it was ever going to be. Until the final football game of the season.</p>
<p>The Vixen’s had obviously been amazing, the bleachers were full and Cheryl was loving the attention from their perfect performance.</p>
<p>The football had gone alright too.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until they were all congratulating the boys on their win that Cheryl noticed a high male interest in her.</p>
<p>It’s not her fault she only has eyes for her girlfriend these days.</p>
<p>Cheryl scowled as the boys hefted the trophy and Reggie was whispering amongst them all; their eyes all flicking over to Cheryl every few seconds. She felt a hand curl around her neck and Toni’s beaming face was in front of her, lips claiming hers with an adrenaline fueled moan.</p>
<p>“That was amazing as usual baby.” Toni yelled over the noise of the field. Cheryl beamed at her and ignored the shouts and leers coming from the team. Toni raised her eyebrow as she heard some of the shouting and swivelled on her heel before glaring.</p>
<p>The team and the Vixen’s started traipsing off to the locker rooms, all still chattering amongst each other. </p>
<p>“Do they ever shut up?” Veronica groaned as the girls showered.</p>
<p>“The lads? Fuck no.” Betty snorted. Toni rolled her eyes as she washed the shampoo from her hair.</p>
<p>“Hey, my lads are fine and respect women,” she pointed out with a frown, “It’s the Bulldogs here that need an ass kicking.” </p>
<p>“God, how does it not drive you crazy Cher?” Veronica said with a shake of her head. Cheryl shrugged, she’d been out the shower for ages and was now pulling up her skirt. She put her hands on her hips and smirked at Toni’s drooling over shirtless-ness.</p>
<p>“Because I know I’m better than them.”</p>
<p>“Fair point, but like seriously? Doesn’t bother you at all?”</p>
<p>“A little but I know TT here would happily show them a Serpent lesson in respect.” Cheryl said sweetly, blowing a kiss to Toni who went beet red and choked on water. </p>
<p>The rest of the girls started bitching but Toni stayed very quiet as they all dried off and got dressed. Cheryl was working on her lipstick when the last few girls left. She smiled as Toni came up behind her and placed her hands lightly on Cheryl’s hips.</p>
<p>“Does it really bother you?” Toni murmured. Cheryl shrugged and puckered her lips once before turning around, looping her arms around Toni’s neck.</p>
<p>“Not really. Sure I would’ve been fine with it a year or so ago but I dunno.. So much has changed.” Cheryl wandered back over to her locker and slammed it shut.</p>
<p>Toni bit her lip and nodded along, standing next to Cheryl with a quiet huff.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a problem with it do you?” Cheryl asked softly. Toni snorted.</p>
<p>“Please. I’ve been in a gang most of my life, I know how to handle douches.” Cheryl smiled as Toni puffed up her chest and scowled.</p>
<p>“Good. ‘Cause I can’t kick their ass for you.”</p>
<p>“What I don’t like is they still haven’t grasped that you’re mine.” Toni ignored Cheryl’s comment and smirked at the way Cheryl’s breath hitched.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Well there was the whole Reggie thing,” Toni tsked and shook her head, slowly pushing Cheryl back against her locker, “see that’s just not cool when you’re dating someone, ya know?” Cheryl nodded quickly as Toni brushed her hair over her shoulder, trailing her fingertips over Cheryl’s collarbone.</p>
<p>“Obviously.”</p>
<p>“And now this whole Bulldogs catcalling, which, is just ironic to be honest.” Toni chuckled but Cheryl’s eyes were now glued to Toni’s lips as she leaned closer.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“And that, that is just where I draw the line. So now,” Toni pressed a lingering kiss to Cheryl’s eager lips before pulling back, “I’m stepping up my game.”</p>
<p>Cheryl melted against her locker as Toni ducked her head to Cheryl’s neck. There was the dull thud of Cheryl’s head on the metal as Toni’s lips left open mouthed kisses on soft, pale skin.</p>
<p>One of Cheryl’s hands snuck into Toni’s wet hair while the other gripped tightly at her waist, her teeth biting down on her lip to stop the whimpers leaving her mouth.</p>
<p>“No one’s here babe.” Toni mumbled against her neck, teeth nipping and tongue soothing. There was all the encouragement Cheryl needed to let her mouth fall open with a loud gasp. Toni could feel the pride coursing through her veins.</p>
<p>Only she got to make Cheryl a mess. The only one who could bring the great Blossom Bombshell to her knees.</p>
<p>She was Toni’s. And now everyone was going to get that very clear message.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Cheryl honestly forgot about the intense neck kissing that Toni did that night. It barely crossed her mind that this was a lot more purposeful than usual.</p>
<p>Too busy letting Toni do whatever the fuck she wanted.</p>
<p>She didn’t even bother looking in a mirror the following morning. She knew that no amount of hair brushing or lipstick arranging would make the obvious sex hair disappear or the swollen lips look less abused.</p>
<p>She assumed that was the look Toni had been aiming to get from her jealousy infused state yesterday.</p>
<p>Boy was she wrong.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck Cheryl. What in the fuck is on your neck?” Veronica choked on her tea when Cheryl entered the rec room. She zeroed in on Veronica’s outburst, missing Toni’s smug face. </p>
<p>“Uhhh skin?”</p>
<p>“Fuck me, you need to get that girl under control.” Sweet Pea said with a look of horror aimed at Toni.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find it wasn’t me who was… ahem… under control.” Toni shot back with an evil smile. Sweet Pea blanched and scrunched up his nose.</p>
<p>“Tmi.” He mumbled. Cheryl and the Serpents may get along better now but they didn’t wanna know what their resident badass did to the Blossom Queen in their spare time.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Cheryl had been arguing with Veronica over what her neck actually looked like.</p>
<p>“I bet it’s tiny and you’re overreacting.” Cheryl sighed as she pulled out her phone.</p>
<p>“More like they’re everywhere and you’re fucking blind.”</p>
<p>The loud screech that echoed in the school had most people wondering if there was a bat in the air vents again.</p>
<p>“TONI!!!!”</p>
<p>“Yes babe?” Toni replied, tucking her hands behind her head with a grin.</p>
<p>“The fuck did you do?” Cheryl growled, stalking over to stand in front of her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>“Shut your smart ass up. The fuck is this?” Cheryl planted her hands on the back of the sofa and glared at Toni.</p>
<p>“A collection of hickies.”</p>
<p>“And why exactly are they on my neck?” Cheryl hissed.</p>
<p>“I told you why.” Toni shrugged, leaning up until she was nose to nose with Cheryl. Cheryl raised her eyebrows expectantly. “You’re mine.” Cheryl bit her tongue as an embarrassed smile tried to grace her face when the room erupted into catcalls (of the good variety). She stood up and rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to Toni.</p>
<p>“Pull this again and nothing good’s gonna happen.” Cheryl grumbled. Toni snorted but nodded anyway.</p>
<p>“Sure thing babe.”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>It happened a lot.</p>
<p>Like every time Toni got jealous.</p>
<p>So now they were on even footing.</p>
<p>They both agreed that green wasn’t such a bad colour when it was on them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked it :)</p>
<p>Kudos / requests / comments encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>